


Again and Again and Again [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard a saying a long time ago: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He refused to think it applied to Cloud, for he was an enemy and Sephiroth didn't have the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and Again and Again [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Again and Again and Again 

  


**Author:** icyboots  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
  
**Pairing:** Cloud/Sephiroth  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** He heard a saying a long time ago: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He refused to think it applied to Cloud, for he was an enemy and Sephiroth didn't have the heart.  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4956403) | **Wordcount:** 4150  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Again%20and%20Again%20and%20Again%20.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:45  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
